Uchiha Universe
by himayamata
Summary: These are the stories about the Uchiha Family in a non-chronological order. Their journey as a family and the challenges they'll have to face. It will be change soon. The first story is about the end but also a new beginning of Sasuke.
1. Old Times

**OLD TIMES**

Sasuke received a gift from his daughter Sarada for his 84th birthday. He appreciated it and decided to come over her house to thank her. But Sasuke believes that she won't be there because of her duties as Lady Hokage. Therefore, the old Uchiha decided to go to the park and have a quiet time alone.

At the park, Sasuke was surprised to see his best friend and former Hokage Naruto sitting on the park bench. He approached him and said, "Hello, Naruto. It's good to see you here."

Glad to see him, Naruto greeted. "You too, Sasuke... Finally decided to stay, huh?"

Sasuke sat down beside him. "I already did. 30 years ago." He chuckled. "It's your old mind, my friend. You are forgetting things now."

Naruto admitting his frail self. "I know. I'm not that active anymore." Then he looked around and noticed the park is filled with cherry blossoms. "They're so beautiful."

Sasuke looked at them as well and see the beauty of it. "They sure are." But then the Uchiha wondered about his friend's presence. "Why are you here, Naruto? Are you suppose to be at home resting?"

The former Hokage was hesitant at first. But he knew he has to reveal it to his friend. "I just got back from the hospital. ... They told me I have a few days left."

Shaken, Sasuke was sorry to hear it too. He knew Naruto was not feeling well for months now. "That's... I'm sorry, Naruto."

"I just... I just want to spend my last days here... Enjoying the view." Naruto gazed at the cherry blossoms. "The flowers remind of- _her_."

Knowing Naruto's past feelings, Sasuke realized who he was talking about. "You still love her."

Naruto smiled but he wanted to be honest with his friend. "We both did. But we showed it quite differently."

"Does Hinata know?"

"No. ... I don't want her to- After I told you about my sickness, it's just too much for her."

Then Sasuke remembered something. He asked Naruto many times but his friend always avoided the question. Now they're old, probably he could get an answer. "Do you remember? Do you remember what she said before she- before she died?"

The Hokage remembered. He remembered Sakura dying in his arms. Blood covered her clothes. He tried to stop the bleeding. Her lips moved. Her eyes looked at him. She smiled as she stroked his face.

"Nothing." He finally answered. "She said nothing." He never forgot her beautiful smile. Her very last smile. "She smiled at me. Like everything's will be okay." Tears began to stream down from his eyes.

Sasuke began to remember his regret at that time. "If only I didn't leave... I could've-"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"For what?"

Naruto remembered Sakura's face. Her last faces flashed before him like a bad dream. One was her bloody face when she died in his arms, keeping her smile. The second is her pale but peaceful face in the white casket. Naruto doesn't want to think of it. He doesn't want to recall what he did. "I'm sorry for killing her."

* * *

30 years ago, the village was attacked by a radical cult. Naruto fought one of them before. He can do it again. This time, a shinobi appeared to be wearing the Yugakure headband. After seeing his friends Shikamaru and Ino murdered by that man, Naruto fought him until he struck him with his powerful Rasenshuriken. However, he later realized that the man was a Jashinist and he used his curse technique to survive his attack.

Shikamaru has a piece of valuable information about the enemy but he was killed before he could tell Naruto.

At some point, the Jashinist got hold of Sakura's blood and used it for his curse.

Reinforcements arrived and helped their Hokage end the conflict in the village. They managed to apprehend the Jashin cult and restored peace in the village. Many people died during the attack. That includes Sakura. The Hokage managed to find her in the ruins of the village lying on the pool of her blood. This whole time she was saving civilians as much as possible until the enemy's curse struck her. He tried to revive Sakura but it was too late.

She looked at him and smiled. She wanted to say something but she could not say it.

Sakura died at the age of 54.

The news came to Sasuke too late. When he heard it, he immediately went back to the village. The funeral service was over as he arrived and they already buried her six feet under the ground. Flowers surrounding her tombstone. When night came, Sasuke let his emotions out.

Naruto saw Sasuke's shocked face. "Will you forgive me, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha did not respond. He just ignored Naruto's apology and head straight to prison where the Jashinist was locked.

Sasuke remembered himself letting out his rage towards the imprisoned Jashinist who was responsible for her death. He punched him so hard that his fist began to bleed. He could no longer count how many times he beat the guy up. The immortal bastard kept on laughing at the Uchiha. That's when Sasuke decided to stop. He switched to a more painful method.

 _Amaterasu_

He successfully erased that smile from the immortal's face.

* * *

It was a dark and painful memory that Sasuke wanted to forget.

Suddenly, his daughter Sarada came to the park to pick him up. She wore her Hokage robe and greeted the two elders. "Hello, dad. You didn't tell me you are going here."

"Forgive me, Sarada. I completely forgot." Sasuke said. "Thank you for the present anyway." He showed her the necklace with the Uchiha insignia. "I loved it."

" _He_ made that, dad," Sarada said.

"Really? Oh, can you tell him that I appreciate his present?"

"Sure," Sarada said.

Then Sasuke asked, "How was he, Sarada?"

Later, Boruto came after. He has duties to defend the Lady Hokage at all time. "Don't worry about it, sensei. If her husband hurt her, I'll kill him."

Sarada retorted, "He's not like that. He's a great guy, Boruto. You know that."

The blond Jonin responded, "Whatever." He then looked at his father. "Are you alright, old man?" He was not told about his father's sickness.

Naruto nodded. "I want to go home now."

"Oh, all right. Come on. Mom is making your favorite." He helped his old man get up.

Naruto was excited. "Oh, boy! Is it ramen?"

"No."

"Damn it. I want a bowl of it."

"Then you have to discuss that with mom at home."

Sarada told her dad to come with them. "You too, dad. Let's go home."

Sasuke declined. He wanted to stay for a little while. "I'll be right behind you. I just need a minute."

His daughter understood. "Okay. I'll prepare for your meal." She left with Boruto and Naruto.

Now alone, Sasuke sighed and watched the cherry blossoms slowly withering away. It's the end of the season. Winter is coming. He got up and started to walk back home. Before he left the park, he said his farewell to the cherry blossoms with a smile. "Goodnight, Sakura."

 **=END=**


	2. Memories of Summer

**Author's Note** : Short story but still connected to the first one.

 **MEMORIES OF SUMMER**

An intel came to the Leaf Village about a shinobi who developed a technique to travel back in time. Little familiar about the technique, Naruto tasked Sasuke to stop him by any means necessary.

Before leaving for the mission, Sasuke wanted to tell Sakura about it.

"Here's yours, Sasuke." His wife gave him a perfectly bagged lunch.

"Thank you."

Then she gave to Sarada before she leaves. "And here's for you, Sarada."

"Thanks, mom!" Sarada took her lunch and left to join with her friends.

When they were alone, Sasuke shared information to his wife. "Sakura, I won't be coming home tomorrow. I'm working on something with Naruto."

Out of curiosity, Sakura asked. "What kind?"

"Intel stated that a missing-nin has developed a technique that can travel through time. Naruto gave me an order to ki-"

Unexpectedly, Sakura embraced him and begged him to stay. "Please, Sasuke... don't go."

Sasuke was confused at first but suspected something about her. She was trying to say something. "What is it, Sakura?"

Then she told him a big revelation. "When I was 9 years old during the summer, a cloaked man came up to me. He told me that I have to be with you because you will lose your family. It is like he knows it."

"Was that my brother Itachi?" Sasuke wondered.

"At first, I thought he's just another Uchiha... but this man revealed to be you, Sasuke."

Sasuke did not say anything. But his ears were still listening.

Sakura continued. "And you revealed our future together. Only our future... he told me to be with you and never give up on you when you left the village. I was scared at first but then I started to have his feeling... this connection..."

"Then what happened to this... future me?"

"You died. You died at the same night you left the village. You were trapped in the past for so long that I took care of you in secret for 5 months... before the older you died, he told me about you leaving with Orochimaru's ninjas. He told me to stop you. And so I did. But I failed. After that incident, I had to bury you alone. You told me... something to do with time-travel. The information of the future should be kept secret and-" She was then abruptly silenced by Sasuke.

"Stop it, Sakura." Sasuke said. "You don't have to worry all the time."

"But you never came back... you _will_ never come back."

"I promise I will return. Just trust me, Sakura." He assured her that he will be back. To ease down her worries, he gave her a kiss. A simple kiss.

But feeling it was goodbye, Sakura did it passionately.

Sasuke stopped her and left immediately. "Goodbye, Sakura."

* * *

On the next day, an intel has reached to the Hokage's office. Naruto took it as a bad news.

Sakura heard the news from Naruto and she did not cry or show any shock at the news. She just responded, "Thank you for notifying me." She then resume her daily chores, trying to forget what happened yesterday. She tried to tell herself that Sasuke was not gone but just away from the village doing his missions.

But then her daughter came to ask her, "Mom, will dad be home by dinner?'

She answered, "I don't know, Sarada. But I hope so. Why do you ask?"

"It's about his birthday which will be two days from now. I want to prepare a surprise party for him. I invited my friends to come so they could meet him."

Knowing he will not make it to his birthday, Sakura broke down in tears.

Sarada immediately comforted her mother. "What's wrong, mom? Is there something wrong?"

Sakura let out her pain and sorrow and her loving daughter embraced her, trying to ease her pain.

* * *

"You will never go back." The missing-nin said as Sasuke stabbed his limbs to the ground. "I have closed the time portal. You are trapped here. You will die in the Past." The man laughed and laughed.

The calm Uchiha responded, "You first." His chidori spear pierced the man's chest, ending his life. Sasuke burned the corpse with Amaterasu erasing all traces from the future. "Now, the hard part... how to get back home?"

Sasuke marched forward back to the Leaf Village.

 **=X=**

* * *

The Land of Iron greeted Sakura with its powerful winter winds. She then met a group of Samurais standing on the great gate of their village. "Hello. I'm Sakura Uchiha from the Leaf Village. May a speak to General Mifune?"

The armored Samurai answered. "He's not here unfortunately."

Sakura pulled out a note and showed it to them.

The samurai read it and he can identify it was Mifune's handwriting. "It is the general's handwriting and signature, alright."

Sakura wanted to assure. "So... what the note said is true, right? You-"

Quickly, the samurai answered. "Yes, Mrs. Uchiha. Come with us. It's in the storage room." He called out the men inside to open the gates and let the Leaf Ninja enter.

* * *

Just a few days ago, Sarada went home from school and found a package right on their doorstep. "Mom! There's a box at the door!"

While reading a book about forbidden ninjustu, she heard her daughter's call. "What is it?" She puts down the book and head to the kitchen where Sarada placed the box.

"Didn't you check outside, mom?"

"I was reading and I- anyway, what's that?"

Sarada opened the box and checked its contents. "Wow. There's a lot of them."

Sakura looked inside as well and discovered thousand of little envelops. "Are those letters?"

Her daughter inspected each letters. "They are all for you, mom." She picked up one letter from the pile and looked at the name of the sender." Surprised to read the name of the sender, she showed it to her mother. "They're all from dad."

A shocking news. A letter from her husband. It could be him from the past. Sakura picked one letter and read it. "Dear Sakura- it's me Sasuke. It's Day 34- trapped here. But don't worry. I'm still trying to find a way back. Anyway, I saw you this morning. Not stalking you. I'm not stalking you anyway." Sakura stopped reading. She doesn't want to continue. She can imagine Sasuke suffering alone in the past. "Oh my god..."

Then Sarada looked at the date of those letters. "Mom, this looks older than me. Older than you." She began to calculate the date of the letter and her mother's age. "It's like you were 10 when dad wrote this. He must've kept it since her was kid. That means he loved you since you were kids. That's sweet!"

Sakura then she found a letter written at the day of past Sasuke's departure with the Sound Four. It is also the day the 'future' Sasuke died. She quickly opened it like it was urgent.

Sarada noticed her mother seemed to be concerned when she read the letter. "What is it?"

The letter has big letters in it stating, "I found a way home." "That can't be. I... I buried him. He died." Sakura recalled which confused Sarada even more.

"I don't understand what you're saying, mom."

Sakura looks down at the letter and found a note not written by Sasuke. It has a signature and handwriting of the samurai general Mifune. "Um... Sarada, do you want to stay at Aunt Ino's house for a while?"

Sarada honestly answered. "No. Why did you ask?"

"Why no?" She avoided the question.

"I don't like being close to Inojin. That's all."

"Then where do you want to stay? I'll be gone for a while."

"How about Boruto's place?"

Sakura glared at her daughter. "Why?"

Sarada avoided the question. "But where are you going anyway?"

* * *

Just under the castle of the Land of Iron, the samurai led Sakura to their enormous storage room. He opened the cold steel door. "Here we are. It's at the far side of the room near the wall, ma'am." He pointed at the far end.

Sakura replied. "Thank you." Now she went inside to find Package 723. "Where is it? Where is it?" After 10 minutes of looking, she found it. The package is a large iron box chained and locked. It's was very secure like it should not be opened. "That's a lot of locks." She noticed a fragile sign at the side. "Damn it." She went back and called one of the samurais for help. "Is there a key for this?"

The samurai gave her with the key. "Here it is! Forgive me for forgetting it." The samurai chuckled. "You know, this iron box has been here for years. General Mifune specifically stated not to-"

Sakura opened the package. "I know."

The box opened and revealed its contents to the two.

"It's a big block of ice." Sakura took a look inside the ice block and saw a silhouette of a man. "Sasuke!" It got to be him, she wondered.

The samurai seemed to be surprised. "What? The Uchiha is here?"

"He's inside! Help me break it, please!"

"Stand back. I'll heat it up." He uses fire style technique to heat up the iron box and melt the ice block inside.

Once the ice turned to steam and water, Sakura caught her unconscious defrosted husband. She held him in her arms. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke woke up and then turned to his wife with a smile. "Substitution-"

"What?"

He explained to her what he did. "You buried a substitution of me- ... so everything you told me... became true. You buried me... but it's not the real me. heh. Genius, right?" He looked at his worried wife. "Missed me?"

Sakura began to cry. "You stupid genius."

Sasuke smiled. "How many days-?"

"A lot. You missed your birthday though."

He apologized to her. "Sorry. ..." He took his time to breathe. "Can I get that present now?"

Sakura gladly gave it to him. "Sure." She gave him a long passionate kiss. The kiss of longing eternal love. She showed it to him, moving her lips and her tongue on to him. He felt it. He loved it. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke."

They are back together again.

 **END**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The samurai was still there watching the couple kissing. They completely forgot he was there. "Oh... kay. I guess I should be going now. Don't thank me though. Just doing my job here."

Sasuke and Sakura did not hear him.

"... You're not listening? Okay. I'll just go right ahead. Keep doing what... you are doing. Just minding my own business. Okay. Bye." The samurai left quietly.


	3. Unknown Uchiha

**Unknown Uchiha**

One rainy day, the computer began to glitch. The Internet connection got slow. Sarada complained, "Oh god... why is everything so slow?"

Her mother Sakura heard her from the other room. "Learn to be patient, Sarada."

Cannot control her impatience, Sarada replied, "But I can't wait and my brain is so fast. I just need the Internet for my stuff!"

Suddenly, a boy asked her a question. "2 x 6"

Sarada turned and saw her brother Satoshi just chilling on the coach. "What?"

The little Uchiha boy laughed. "Not fast at all."

Their father Sasuke saw the two and asked them a question "145 + 682"

Immediately, Satoshi answered. "827"

Sasuke was proud of him. "That's my boy!"

Satoshi embraced his dad and then glared at Sarada and gave her a sinister grin.

Sarada glared back at him. "You little bastard..."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Your little 'brother' is more powerful than your parents?" Boruto was surprised and confused at Sarada's statement.

She answered. "Yeah."

"I don't believe it." Boruto doesn't believe she has a little brother. He began to wonder when she got a little brother. He doesn't recall Mrs. Uchiha being pregnant or giving birth. If she does, his father would've stop talking about it. "I don't believe you."

Sarada responded. "You should. My dad even said that Satoshi looked like Uncle Itachi."

The boy tried to play along. "Alright. What can he do?"

She told him about the time Satoshi was a baby. "Well... there was one time when he was two years old he put his crib on fire."

"How did he do that?"

"Amaterasu. It's black fire"

Boruto felt something's suspicious.

* * *

Later that night, Boruto went up to his father's office and asked him. "Hey, dad. Did you know Sarada has a little brother named Satoshi?"

Naruto was surprised by the news. "Sakura has a second child? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. She does. Sarada just told me today. She will be going home early to take care of her little brother."

"Strange." His father began to think how it was possible. "How old is her little brother, Boruto?"

"Something around Himawari's age."

Naruto calculated the years he has been with Sakura and Sasuke. "No. That doesn't make any sense. Sasuke has never been with her since... I don't know." Wanting to know the truth, Naruto summoned a clone to take his place in the office. "I'm going to the hospital to confirm."

Boruto wanted to know why his father was worried about it. "Why do you care?"

"Because there are those who can play with people's minds. Genjutsu and mind tricks." Naruto took his cloak and left the office. "Be with Sarada for a while. Try to gather some information about this Satoshi character. Even more, try to meet this person."

"Are you serious? You want me to meet Satoshi?"

"Just do it."

* * *

On the next day at school, Sarada noticed her friend was worried and thinking deeply. She knew Boruto and his loud mouth. It is strange that she saw him silent and calm. "Boruto, what's wrong?"

"I don't believe it." The blond kid said.

"About what?"

Boruto went straight to his point. "You never mentioned you have a brother. Or any evidence that your mom's in labor. My dad is even surprised about it."

"Why do you want to know? We don't share our personal lives-"

"But it still bugs me." Boruto then asked her a crucial question that might help. "When was his birthday?"

Sarada started to wonder the same thing. She has no idea when. "... Well, I don't know. I'll go ask mom."

Boruto knew he is getting into something. That proves his suspicion. "See! You don't know!"

However, Sarada asked him the same thing. "Do you remember Himawari's birthday?"

He did not remember as well. "... Damn it. I'm going to ask mom about that."

"See. We are the same big siblings who can't remember their little sibling's birthdays."

"But still, I don't trust him. He has a sharingan, right?"

"Yeah. He's an Uchiha after all."

"He must've created an illusion that made you believe that he's part of your family." Boruto read about the sharingan's powers. "I read that it can make people believe things or do things. I read it was this Shisui Uchiha's power."

But Sarada doesn't believe him. "You are crazy. I think you are just jealous you don't have a brother."

"It's not like that! I mean-" Then he felt a dark sinister presence behind him. Boruto turned around and in horror, he saw Satoshi looking at him with a blank expression. His eyes wide open, sharingan red like blood. He can see that the creep began to smile slightly. "What the hell-!"

The entire class all turned to Boruto with puzzled expression.

Their teacher Shino asked the young blond boy. "Is there something wrong?"

Boruto can't respond to him. He kept on looking at the mysterious Uchiha boy slowly disappearing from his sight like he's an apparition or some sort. Boruto knew he's facing someone different.

Sarada was surprised by Boruto's sudden outburst. "What's wrong?" Mitsuki, who was sitting beside them, was curious as well. He has been listening to them this whole time. He just remained silent.

"I saw your 'brother', Sarada." He pointed at the class window.

Sarada squinted and saw nothing but the birds chirping on the tree. "... You are just seeing things, Boruto."

Boruto has a bad feeling about whats going to happen. Then Mitsuki butts in and whispered to Boruto. "I can help you."

"What?"

"I heard your conversation." Mitsuki smiled innocently. "Sorry for eavesdropping. But I'm curious as well. This Satoshi character just mysterious popped out from nowhere."

"I know, right?" Boruto kept his voice down. "I just want to know who he is and what he wants with Sarada."

"Oh, I'm starting to get it..."

"It's not like that, Mitsuki." Boruto turned red a little.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Pure Blood Uchiha

**Pure Blood Uchiha**

Boruto and Mitsuki were hiding in the trees spying on the Uchiha residence. "So... what did you see?" Boruto asked.

Mitsuki was using binoculars and saw activities inside. "They are just having fun. Doing some common sibling bonding."

"Let me see." The blond kid took the binoculars. Inside, he saw Sarada playing chess with her _brother_ Satoshi. "What are they playing?"

Mitsuki then answered. "Chess. It is a very good game to chal-"

"Alright! I know what chess is. It's just I can't see-!" He was surprised that Satoshi looking at him.

Satoshi waved at him.

Sarada noticed her brother waving at the window. "Who are you waving at?"

"The birds, sister... I'm waving at the birds." Noticed his sister was distracted, he changed the set up of the chess peices and "Checkmate!"

"What?!" Sarada was bewildered by her defeat. "How?"

"You lose."

Boruto saw them arguing. "What is going on in there?"

Mitsuki answered his question. "Sarada must've lost the game."

"Ok." Boruto knew that was a stupid question to ask.

But then someone saw them spying on the tree. It was Sasuke Uchiha. "What are you guys doing up there?"

"Shit!" Boruto panicked.

The pale son of Orochimaru began to think about his next course of action.

Sasuke called the two boys. "Get down here this instant."

"Time to go." Mituski disappeared with the cloud of smoke.

"Hey! Wait!" Boruto was ditched by his friend.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Boruto tried to leave but then Satoshi was already in front of him staring at him with wide red eyes and sinister smile. "Hello..."

Boruto was surprised and as a result he fell from the tree and dropped in front of Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" The Uchiha helped the little boy get up. "What were you two doing up there?"

"It's... I... it's because..." Boruto tried to find the words to explain his actions.

But then Satoshi jumped down and told his father. "He's spying on Sarada."

Sasuke was surprised to hear it.

The blond kid retorted. "That's not true! I'm spying you!" He slipped out the words. He covered his mouth even though it was too late.

"Why?" Sasuke's rinnegan began to appear in front of Boruto.

Nervous, Boruto asked his sensei. "Can I call my dad?"

* * *

Of course, Naruto was busy with his work. Sasuke called Hinata instead and told her what her son was doing. Boruto was behaving in a room and watched his mom having some talk to Sakura and Sasuke. He doesn't like the look of his mother's face. "Oh, boy..."

Satoshi popped out from his back with a wide grin on his face. "Oh, yes. You are in trouble."

"Shut up. I know you are not real. You are a poser."

"Am I?" The Uchiha boy sat next to Boruto. "Am I a poser if I can do this?" He freely activated his sharingan, showing it off to the blond kid.

Boruto doesn't believe it. "Those are not real. I don't believe you are an Uchiha. Sasuke-sensei is the only powerful Uchiha there is. Sarada too. But not you."

Satoshi added. "But I'm his son."

"Sure. But what if those eyes are not yours... you stole them."

The pale Uchiha changed his expression from joyful to rage. "I'm not real enough for you?" Quite unexpectedly, he grabbed Boruto by the throat and lift him up with incredible strength.

Boruto was caught by surprise. He tried to break free.

"I'll show you that I'm real! I'm the true son of Sasuke Uchiha!" Satoshi slowly squeezing Boruto's throat.

Boruto noticed the parents were not looking at them or even heard Satoshi's loud outburst. This could be an illusion or something. He tried to call his mom but Satoshi was choking him.

"I'll make you believe!"

Later, in Orochimaru's hideout, Naruto arrived and saw the place was wrecked. He inspected ruined place. It looked like there was a struggle. "What happened here?" He knew this is where Sakura gave birth to Sarada and they need a special treatment. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Then he heard a moan. Under the pile of rock and dirt, he saw Karin lying on the lab floor. "Karin! What happened?"

The redhead opened her eyes and saw Naruto. She spoke to him weakly. "Stop him..."

"What?"

"You have to stop him..." She said.

"Who?"

"An imperfect clone... has escaped."

Naruto picked her up and put her on a chair. "Clone?" He remembered his encounter with Shin.

Karin confirmed what he heard. "It's a clone... mixed with... DNAs of different... people..."

The Hokage asked. "Who?"

She said. "... all of them." She pointed at the lab computer where they placed the description of the clone. Naruto read it and what he read struck him with disbelief. "Oh, shit. This is not possible."

* * *

Boruto noticed the room got darker as he watched Satoshi slowly opening his mouth. "What... the... HELL!" At first he thought he was going to lick him but when Satoshi's mouth opened wider and wider, Boruto panicked.

The Uchiha's mouth began to glow blood red and revealed to Boruto his entire set of Sharingan eyes all alive, moving and turning their sights to the blond kid.

Boruto was horrified. In a quick response, he pulled out his kunai and stabbed the freak's hand.

Satoshi dropped the Uzumaki and wailed in pain. "That hurts!"

Fell to the floor, the young Uzumaki crawled away from the pale kid. "What are you?"

Satoshi responded with an eerie voice. "The next generation of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto read the descriptions and the list of names. "These are names of-"

"-of every Uchiha in existence. From Madara to Obito... Itachi... Fugaku... especially Shisui..." Karin was patching up her wounds.

"But why?"

Karin explained her reasons. "I did this because..." She felt some regrets. "I thought I could help Sasuke restore his- his clan." Her tears started streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I know it's stupid."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When Sakura gave birth to Sarada, there's some... complications in the delivery. We tried to fix it but... but it's too late." She expressed her worries about Sakura. "That's why I told Sasuke about it and he was shocked by the news."

Naruto knew what she meant. "So... Sarada is the only child."

"And Sakura's." Karin said her concern. "Sasuke is still fertile but he won't do it to others. He remained faithful to Sakura." Smiled when she knew about Sasuke's honesty but still thinks he was stupid. How would he restore a clan if Sarada is the only child? "That is why I made this clone. He has Sasuke's DNA and the other Uchihas... with him, he can start a new generation of Uchiha clan. My original was to teach him like my child and- and tell him his purpose."

"Then what happened?"

"I told him about his purpose and what he must do... but he doesn't want to do it." Karin remembered the clone's words before we went wild. "He wants the bloodline to be pure."

Quickly, Naruto realized the clone's plan. "Sarada's in trouble."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. The Ultimate Uchiha

**The Ultimate Uchiha**

Hinata then noticed the boys were gone. "Where are they?" Sasuke and Sakura turned and saw the empty room. They were surprised too. They could've felt their presence leaving the room but nothing. It's like they just disappeared in thin air. "Where did they go? I told Boruto to stay put."

Then Sasuke felt a familiar jutsu nearby. "This can't be. Hinata, use your Byakugan."

The Hyuga princess actiavted her Byakugan and didn't see any signs of Boruto and Satoshi. "I can't see them. They're just gone."

Suddenly, Naruto's clone came in with intel from his original. "We have a problem, guys. You need to listen."

Sasuke and Sakura were ready to hear what their friend has to say.

* * *

Boruto to a unusual place filled with white blocks and starless black sky. "Where are we?"

"This is Uncle Obito's dimension." Satoshi said as he closed the portal with his Kamui. "This is where we have some little fun."

The Uzumaki kid pulled out his only kunai weapon, preparing for a big fight. He doesn't have a plan on how to defeat the crazy Uchiha kid but he'll try to survive it. "You want a fight! Bring it on!"

Satoshi grinned. "Alright. Prepare yourself." The Uchiha boy made quick hand seals and activated his skeletal Susanoo. However, it is similar to Sasuke's. He created a large bow and flaming arrow just like Sasuke's and launched one to the blond ninja.

With his quick reflexes, Boruto created a clone to threw him out of the arrow's attack.

The crazy Uchiha clone cried out, fascinated by his opponent's move. "Impressive! Now try three!" He launched three more arrows.

"Damn you!" Boruto created several clones before the arrows obliterated them.

Seeing several clones impaled and dispersed, Satoshi saw one that did not disappear. "Got ya!" Boruto's left arm was struck by the large arrow and he could not move. "Time to end it here." He created a specifically designed arrow for faster speed. The Uchiha aimed it to Boruto's head. "Bye bye."

Boruto smirked. "Nope." He burst into smoke revealing to be a substitution.

It was unexpected for Satoshi. He didn't know Boruto can do that or was prepared to do that. "I underestimated you." Suddenly, he heard the whirling sound of the Rasengan behind him. It was the real Boruto, ready to strike him with his powerful technique. Before Satoshi could evade, two pairs of arms popped out from his feet and held him tight. Two of Boruto's clones managed to sneak up below him.

"Got you now!" Boruto yelled as he passed his Rasengan between the Susanoo's ribs and hit Satoshi.

With a powerful energy hit him, Satoshi was repelled far away and landed on the dimension's ground real hard.

The Uzumaki took his time to breathe. He hoped it was over but then he still needs Satoshi to get him out of the dimension. He approached the seemingly knocked-out Uchiha. "Oh, god. I hope you're alive." He tried to see if there's a pulse but then he remembered he has no idea where to check for pulse. "I should've not skipped Biology class." Then he remembered again that he doesn't need a Biology class to learn it.

Satoshi opened his eyes as he felt Boruto's touch. He grabbed the Uzumaki's hand and growled like an animal. "That hurts!" He swung a powerful punch to Boruto's guts and launched him back to where he was before. "Now we are even."

Dazed and filled with pain, Boruto got a glimpse of Satoshi's new eye. He began to learn Satoshi's abilities and limitations. He wanted to try out his theory. "Round Two!" He created five clones.

Satoshi smirked, liking Boruto's determination and guts. "Bring it on."

* * *

"Karin did what?" Sasuke was shocked to hear what Naruto's clone said. Sakura tried to calm her husband. She understood why Karin did it. Sasuke calmed himself as he saw his wife's worried face. "Alright. Our son- no, this clone used Shisui's technique to us to convince us that he's our son?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Sakura wondered. "It appears he wants a family."

"That's not his main goal." Naruto said. "It's his only way to get close to Sarada. Like I told you, he wanted to start the Uchiha clan with a pure blood."

Sakura then asked, "But Sarada is not pure. She has my blood."

"Well, the clone knows that but Sarada still have Uchiha blood inside of her."

Hinata listened but can't help it. She asked, "So, this Satoshi kid wants to... you know."

Sasuke turned to the Hyuga and said, "Hinata, just shut up."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said. "You can't say that to my-"

"I mean shut up! I'm thinking." Sasuke need some time to think of a plan. He still has that feeling that Satoshi was his son but as Naruto said, the clone used Shisui's abilities. Sasuke cannot believe it. "Alright. I have a plan."

Sakura, Hinata and Naruto's clone listened to the Uchiha.

"Sakura, go and look for Sarada. Keep her safe."

His wife understood her role. "Okay. Hinata, you're with me." The Hyuga nodded.

"Okay. Naruto and I will be going to Obito's dimension. I believe that's the first place Satoshi will take Boruto." He has a feeling what Satoshi's plan to Boruto. With the blond kid's suspicion, Satoshi has no choice but to dispose of him. Boruto is in serious trouble.

"I can't come with you." The Naruto clone said. "Karin and I were working on a way to defeat him."

"Are you planning to kill him?" Sasuke questioned his friend.

"No. We won't do that. But he needs to be stopped, Sasuke." Naruto added, "Just go and find Boruto... and stop Satoshi. He's dangerous."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. I'll try."

"Thank." Naruto's clone said before he dispersed into smoke.

Sakura and Hinata were ready. The Uchiha told them to go as he left off to Obito's dimension.

* * *

Boruto and Satoshi fell down to their kneels as they spent a lot of their chakra in their second round. The pale Uchiha clone laughed as he saw Boruto's battered face. "Do you like that?

The Uzumaki got up and chuckled. "Now I know you're limitations."

Satoshi did not anticipate that sort of response. "And what are they?"

"When I struck you with my Rasengan back then, I was expecting you have Obito's abilities to phase through my attack. However, you didn't have Obito's ability. After I hit you, you began to have new powers and your eyes changed." Boruto figured it out.

Satoshi doesn't like it.

Boruto concluded. "It appears you can't use all of the eyes at the same time. And our last round, you were using Itachi Uchiha's power but you're pretty much suck at using them."

"Why did you think that?"

"Because I'm a Genin who able to survive two Jonin-level jutsus." Boruto made a smug expression just to annoy the Uchiha. "You suck."

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" The pale Uchiha yelled at the top of his lungs. "If you want to see more, I'm show you more!" Satoshi created a hundred of clones.

Boruto snickered, knowing that Satoshi was just out of ideas. "Clones? Really? You are going to gang up on me like that?"

However, Satoshi did not smirk or show any expression. His eyes were wide open, glowing red as his sharingan was active. "No. They are not just clones."

The blond ninja took a second look to all of Satoshi's clones and noticed something different. Their eyes. They have different eye patterns and some of them are not familiar to Boruto. He remembered his sensei's stories about the Uchiha and even mentioned those powerful Uchihas who died in the battlefield. Their eyes were so powerful that the clan decided to pluck them out to be sure it will not fall to the wrong hands. But now, Satoshi has all the powerful Sharingan eyes. Boruto cannot imagine what kind of powers he will witness. But he knows what he must do. The clones will be destroyed if the originator was taken down.

Boruto sets his eyes on Satoshi who has a regular Sharingan. "I'm coming for you." Even though he depleted most of his chakra, he has some left to summoned ten clones at once. His first, probably his only time to summon that many without using his Ninja device.

Ten vs a Hundred.

"Round Three!" Satoshi yelled as his clones charged in all together towards the smirking Uzumaki.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki

**The Uchiha and the Uzumaki**

Dodge and attack was the only moves that Boruto has. He uses distraction to confuse Satoshi. When he took down a Satoshi clone, Boruto makes another one for himself. Took down another, and he makes another for himself. Repeat the process.

His main strategy was wearing off his opponent, making sure he will be open for him to strike.

No matter how many powerful eyes Satoshi have, he still doesn't know how to use them properly. He just activated Itachi's, Madara's and Sasuke's Susanoos and started wreck havoc. But still, he can't catch the real Boruto. "Stay still, you little rat!"

The blond kid did not answer. He wants to annoy the Uchiha until he slip.

Satoshi used Amaterasu and spread its eternal black flames all over the place.

Boruto's clones quickly grabbed the real one and threw him away from the blazing black fire. "Here I go!" His clones threw one of their own towards the clone with Itachi's Susanoo and knocked him out cold with a single punch.

Their eyes may be powerful but it appears the clones were physically weak. A single normal punch dispersed them into nothing but smoke and a pair of eyeballs. "Gross!" Boruto exclaimed. "You have these eyes in you?"

The pale Uchiha launched a large Susanoo arrow towards his opponent. "Shut up!"

Of course, the Uzumaki kid dodged it thanks to his clones who sacrificed themselves. The arrow obliterated most of Boruto's clones but also Satoshi's as well. He is completely off balanced. He doesn't think straight. He doesn't think about his clones trying their very best to take down one blond boy. Satoshi kept on firing arrows on the ground hoping he got the quick pesky ninja. "Quit moving!"

With his enemy angrier and unfocused, Boruto made a plan. He went up to the clone with Madara's Susanoo and grabbed him, trying to bring him down. "Here I am!"

The young Uchiha saw Boruto and he did not hesitate to shoot the arrow towards him.

Quickly, Boruto lets go of the clone and dodged the large arrow again! The Satoshi clone was impaled by his arrow and disappeared leaving nothing but a biological copy of Madara's eyes. The pair fell on Boruto's hands. "Oh, god! Oh, god!" He threw it aside like he held a hot potato. "Gross."

"That's it! Your annoyance ends here now!" Satoshi used his _father's_ strongest technique. His Susanoo created a large arrow made of pure lightning.

Boruto heard about this. His sensei described it to him once. It's his ultimate offensive technique. "Indra's Arrow."

The young Uchiha yelled at the top of his lungs as he launched the arrow towards the young Uzumaki. The arrow successfully hit Boruto and created a massive crater which shook the world. "I GOT YOU!"

However, he didn't. Boruto was at his back this whole time preparing his Rasengan. His clones threw their originator towards the unsuspected Uchiha again. Satoshi turned and saw his opponent incoming. In just a swift second, the Uchiha managed to use his Chidori and used it to block Boruto's Rasengan. After that, everything turned white.

* * *

Sasuke just arrived at Obito's dimension and remembered the area and that happened. He remembered what Obito told him about his dimension. It is a large cubic world where blocks were made by the previous Kamui user.

It has a gravitational core that holds it together.

"I hope I'm at the right side." He meant about the cubic world. When Obito first introduced him about that dimension, he told him that it is a large white cube that revolves into the void endlessly. He explained there's a gravity core at the center which holds everything up.

Obito added that he 'discovered' this dimension. He didn't 'create' it.

After thinking about Obito's words, Sasuke felt the ground shook. "That's not good. They should not do this here." The entire world was fragile and if Satoshi or Boruto interrupted the core, the entire place will crumble.

Sasuke hurried up and searched for the two kids before it's too late.

* * *

Boruto and Satoshi were lying on the ground exhausted as debris began to fly around. The dimension's gravity began to disappear after the Uchiha's mighty arrow destroyed its core. The Uzumaki opened his eyes and saw his shadow clone dragging him from safety. He then got a glimpse of Satoshi getting back up, his sharingan still active. He took his time to breathe. Then he was accompanied by two more of his clones and their different sharingan patterns. Both activated their Susanoo armor.

"Damn it. Can you stop, please? Look around you!" Boruto yelled.

"Shut up!" Satoshi's clones charged in towards Boruto.

When the gravity's out, Boruto's clone threw his originator away from harm, sacrificing himself. The Uzumaki saw the destructive power of two Susanoo users. He held on to a floating debris and tried to hide from the raging insane Uchiha. But he was caught anyway and brought down to a large floating platform. Satoshi grabbed Boruto's neck and started squeezing it. "Am I real to you now? Huh? HUH?"

The Uzumaki struggled but he cannot break free.

The insane Uchiha lift his foe's head and bashed it to the ground again and again until small traces of blood was spilled on the ground. "I can bash your head all day!" He punched Boruto's face repeatedly, attempting to break his nose, his jaw and his teeth. "I'll punch your stupid face off!" He raised his fist up high delivering his final blow. Boruto's face was beat up pretty bad. He opened his eyes and saw the fist that will end him.

This is his end.

Then a fast flying black spear impaled the Uchiha boy sending towards the crumbling wall. Satoshi felt the energy on that spear. He recognized it. "FATHER! WHY?!"

With his Rinnegan activated, Sasuke threw a black rod to his 'son'. He was hesitant at first. But he remembered what Naruto said. The Uchiha clone used Shisui's technique to make him believe he was his son. His feelings and his memories are all real to him. So it hurt him deeply to stab his 'son'. "I'm sorry." Sasuke picked up the worn-out Uzumaki. "Let's go, Boruto. I'm taking you home."

Sasuke watched as the cubic world crumbling into the void. His 'son' Satoshi cried for help. He heard his agonizing screams. Calling his name like a baby. "Mama! Papa! Help me! Help me! I don't want to die! HELP ME! MAMA! PAPA!" Satoshi cried and cried.

Sasuke ignored him and leaves the crumbling dimension.

The little Uchiha boy saw his father one last time leaving him alone in the void. He saw his father carrying Boruto away like a son. Tears came out from his eyes and floated around the dark void. "I... I..." He tried to call him again but his lungs was filled by his blood. "I just want... to have... a family." His last sight was his father leaving him.

He was not angry at the end.

He was lonely.

"...papa..."

* * *

At the front yard of the Uchiha residence, Sasuke came back with Boruto in his arms. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura saw their return. Sarada peeked at the window and saw her parents checking on Boruto's vitals.

Sakura advised to take him to the hospital. The 7th Hokage was willing to take him there quickly. Hinata and Sakura catch up to him.

After everything went quiet, Sasuke went in their house to talk to his daughter. She was sitting on her desk looking at the only picture of her 'brother'. Karin was beside her who explained everything. Sasuke asked her to leave. "Let me talk to her. Alone."

Karin nodded. "I understand." Before she leaves, Sasuke grabbed her arm and eyes turned blood red. "But don't leave just yet. We are going to discuss about what you did." Fearing to see those cold eyes again, the redhead answered. "Understood."

The Uchiha went up to his daughter to have a talk. The first thing he asked, "How are you, Sarada?"

The girl answered with a question. "Was he real, dad? Was he really there with us?" She cannot accept the truth. It felt like a memory for her. She remembered Satoshi as a baby. She remembered her moments taking care of her little brother. "Are those memories real? Or are they just made-up? I don't know which one is real anymore."

Sasuke felt the same way. He cannot say anything but he gave her his warmest embrace. He held her tight and whispered. "This is real. This is real, Sarada."

The young Uchiha hugged her father and cried.

Karin was waiting at the living room and speculating the place. She saw pictures of baby Sarada and the moment she received her glasses. Karin remembered it. Later, Sasuke went downstairs to talk to her. The redhead stood up and apologized. "I'm sorry. I know it's a bad idea. I'm very sorry. I was just trying to-"

Sasuke said. "Shut up."

She silenced herself and listened what he has to say.

"I know why you did it. I know you are doing this for me and for Sakura. But it felt like 'most' for me." Sasuke noticed. "I know you still have that 'thing' for me. That's okay. But I want you to know that 'Do Not Interfere With Our Lives". Is that clear?"

Karin nodded. "I was trying to help. Sarada- if she will become the new generation of the Uchiha clan, she suppose-"

Sasuke retorted. "That's for her to decide. Not you. Not me. Her choice. My first goal was to restore the Uchiha clan. That's true. But it's my choice to start a family. When Sarada was born, my goal changed. My choices changed. I choose to protect her. Protect my family. I already made the choice. Now it's her choice to start a family. Have kids or multiple husbands. I don't mind. It's her choice. Not yours. Not mine. Not even Sakura's. It's her."

Then Sasuke warned the Uzumaki. "If this thing happens again- I don't know. I don't know what I will do. I'm just going to tell you to stay away from this. You want to help Sarada? Be a good friend. Teach her if you want. But don't interfere in our situation."

"I was just looking for a solution." Karin expressed her concern. "What will happen if you and Sarada- both of you were gone. No offsprings. No relatives. What happens to the future of the Uchiha?"

He did not answer that question. It is obvious. That is why Sasuke wanted to stay away as much as possible from his family. He doesn't want them to get in danger. Sasuke told her to leave. "You may go now." The redhead simply walked out from the house with a saddened expression filled with regret.

 **=X=**


	7. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

After a year filled with disasters and bad situations, it's finally Sasuke spends his time with his beloved wife.

It was a year later, Sasuke went to Ino's shop to buy flowers. The blond woman smiled as she commented about the Uchiha's deed. "How sweet. You remembered your anniversary."

"Of course." Sasuke replied. "It is the best moment in my life."

"Better than sex?"

"I'm not going to discuss about it." Sasuke knew her. "How about Sai?"

Ino made a sad expression. "He doesn't remember. I keep on reminding him about it."

Sasuke wanted to share an advice to her but his phone rang. "I need to hurry. She's waiting."

"Go for it! Make her proud!" Ino waved him farewell as he left the shop. "Tell her I say hi."

He nodded and promised her.

* * *

The Uchiha bought formal clothes for the anniversary. Knowing it will be short, he wants to make ever second special. He already reserved a private table in the most fancy restaurant in the Leaf Village. Everything's prepared. Sasuke sat down and waited for his wife to come. It's his first time doing this. He's not sure what to do. Does he pick her up or wait for her? He was wondering if he's doing right.

Then his phone rang.

It's Sakura.

She wanted somewhere else.

Sasuke understands.

Sasuke ran to the place where their first date happened. He began to sweat and stained his suit. His wife was waiting for him at the bench and saw him perspiring. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She apologized.

"It's okay. It's your special day. You decide where to go." He saw her in her pink dress. Not formal but casual and simple. He sat beside and gave her the flower he bought. "Here you go. I didn't ask you what's your favorite flower but Ino told me these are you favorite." Then he added. "And she said hi."

"Thank you, Sasuke." She smelled the flower's fragrance but then paused for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

She then chuckled. "I can't smell anything anymore."

Slowly, Sasuke takes the flower away and try to change the subject. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Amazing. Great!" She smiled, keep smiling. "I enjoyed the entire day. Meet everyone again. Including Kakashi-sensei and Naruto."

Sasuke knew his friend was not well and seeing her again will be too much for me. He will argue about it. He knows what will happen. "How was he?"

Sakura answered in a worried look. "He's not himself today. Is he always like that?"

"Yes. Since that day... he can't forgive himself."

"But I already forgave him though." Sakura said. "He didn't know about it. It's not his fault." She remembered leaving his residence and caught a glimpse of him shedding tears and his wife Hinata comforting him. "I hope he'll be alright soon."

"How about Sarada? Did you visit her school?"

"No." Sakura realized her current situation. "You know I can't. I don't want her to know I'm here."

"Okay."

Then she remembered what her husband and daughter did in her absence. "Thank you for that... after that happened. But taking Sarada with you, it's dangerous."

Sasuke defended his actions. "She wanted to and so I let her."

"Okay. But next time, don't do that. I don't want her risk her life for me."

"Alright. I promise."

Then the couple looked at the mesmerising sunset.

She smiled as she looked at it directly. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is." He held her hand, felt her cold fingers. He rubbed them making it warm.

Sakura giggled at him but moved closer and gave him a hug. "This is the best day of my life. Oh, I'm going to miss this."

Sasuke held her close and tried to say the words he wanted to say. It's his only chance. "I love you, Sakura."

Those words went to her ears like music. Sakura was immediately surprised by his words. "Did you- yes! YES! Finally, you said it!" Since the day of being together. Sasuke didn't always say those words to her. He kept it close. He is more of a doer. He showed his love to her by action. This is her first time hearing it from him. "I can't believe it."

"Yes. I did. I wanted to tell you but... I just want to save it for something special."

Sakura knew what he meant. "Then this must be that special day."

"It's our special day... And those three words are my special gift for you."

She embraced him again but tightly. "I love you too." She gave him a kiss. But then he retreated. Sakura then remembered. "Oh! I'm sorry, Sasuke. I comepletely forgot." She then talked about the flowers he bought. "The flowers are wonderful, by the way. Thank you."

The Uchiha smiled. "You're welcome." Then he felt a dark presence behind him. He turned around and saw Orochimaru standing far away from them, waiting. Sasuke gave him a nod.

Orochimaru got the signal and raised a hand seal.

Sakura felt his dark presence. "Is it time?"

"Yes."

Sakura turned to her husband knowing he's holding back. "It's alright, Sasuke. It's okay. Let it out."

His tears started streaming out from his eyes. He can't hold his tear anymore but kept a straight face.

She held him close as he cried. "It's alright. We'll see each other again. Someday, Sasuke..."

Sasuke sighed, trying to keep his cool. "I know."

When the time is up, Orochimaru released the edo-tensei and released Sakura's soul from the host.

Sakura began to crumble into ashes. She felt her body going numb. Before she leaves, she looked at her husband one last time. She gave him a big smile. "Goodbye, Sasuke-"

He wiped his tears away. "Goodbye, Sakura." He watched her beautiful face one last time before it turned into ashes. "Happy Anniversary."

Orochimaru went up to the crying Uchiha and watched the ashes cleared out and picked up the host of the edo-tensei the deceased Karin. She sacrificed herself for Sasuke's happiness. She wanted to give him happiness after what she did in the Satoshi incident. It's her another way to say sorry. "She did her part." Orochimaru said.

"Thank you." Sasuke responded. "Thank you for helping me."

"Did you get what you want?"

"Yes. I get to say goodbye to her." Sasuke noticed Orochimaru's son Mitsuki watching them. He seemed to know what's going on but doesn't care about it. "See you around, Sasuke." He leaves the Uchiha alone as the sun sets. Sasuke remembered every moment of that day and he will never forget it.

The Uchiha moved on, trying to leave the past behind. His new goal in life will be his daughter. He must protect her and train her for the new uncertain future.

 **=X=**


	8. Long Distance

**LONG DISTANCE**

One cloudy day, Sasuke Uchiha went to the park to have a walk holding the papers that his daughter gave him today. The paper contains good news. Immediately he called Sakura. "Hey, Sakura!"

She answered his call. "Yes?"

"You are going to become a grandma!"

"WHAT?" Sakura cried with joy. "Really?"

"Yep. Our daughter showed me the picture of their baby girl. Isn't she beautiful?" He showed her the ultrasound pic.

"Oh my god! She's cute!" She can't express her happiness.

Sasuke smiled as he saw Sakura was surprised and happy to see the little girl. "She is."

Then Sakura said. "... If only I can be there to see it."

He changed the subject. "Anyway, how are you over there?"

She said honestly. "I'm okay. Then chuckled. "Talking to an eyeball is not normal though." She was holding a living Rinnegan eye. They were using it for communication and opening a window between dimensions like alternate worlds.

"You'll get used to it." Knowing this Sakura from alternate history lost her Sasuke after the war and she gets lonely sometimes, he comforted her every time. "Everything will be alright." He first met her when he was travelling worlds and dimensions, searching for an alternate version where both Sakura and himself lived until they were old. However, he did not find one.

Eventually, he found this certain Sakura who lost her husband after the war. Her backstory was the same but the future was different. Despite saving the world from Madara and Kaguya, her Sasuke was given a few days to live before he will be executed. Of course, Naruto and his friends did everything to convince the nations to forgive him. However, they refused.

This Sasuke accepted his fate and decided to do it and so he and Sakura exchanged vows before the day of his execution. They were given a night together and Sasuke was sent to the sword. The tearful Sakura watched her husband decapitated.

The Uchiha were extinct in that world.

The only thing left from him is his Rinnegan that he gave to her before his execution. His final words was, "I'm done running away."

Those words were still there ringing in her head.

"I know." Tears streamed down her cheek. "I'm just happy there are many of _you_ out there."

Sasuke then offered her company. "I can go over there. Stay with you for a night or two."

"Don't bother. I'm alright." She wiped away her tears, remembering her late husband. "Just be with your daughter. She needs you."

"Are you sure?"

She was thinking about it but then decided. "Yeah. I'm sure."

He smiled back. "I'll pray for you there."

Sakura giggled at Sasuke's remarks. "Oh, stop it. Where's the cool Sasuke? I need him right now."

Sasuke chuckled, knowing he's being cheesy. "Alright. I'm here."

Suddenly, she exclaimed. "Don't leave yet. I have not told you what happened today."

"Alright. I'll listen."

However quite unexpectedly, a doorway opened behind him and man emerged out from the light injured and burned. Immediately, Sasuke caught the man and let him lay on his arms. "Sir, what happened?" He took a glimpse of this man and he was surprised to see his appearance.

"Th-they- they are coming." The alternate version of Sasuke told him.

He was badly beaten. His right arm was burned and left arm was cut off by some sort of a large blade. His face was messed up that Sasuke can only see half of himself. "What happened to you?"

"They... are coming..." His alternate version gasping his last breath, delivering the message.

"Who?"

" _Our_ demons-" He made his final words and he was gone.

Sasuke knew what he meant and he knows who they are.

* * *

Several years ago...

"Sasuke..." The voice called him.

The Uchiha ran away from it. He doesn't want to get caught by them. He knew going there was a big mistake but he can't help it. After his supposedly son Satoshi went hostile, Sasuke ditched him in Obito's dimension to die.

The clone Satoshi used Shisui's technique to convince the Uchihas that he's a part of the family.

The effects of the technique was still there. Sasuke can't help it but go back to the dimension to see if Satoshi was okay. If he ever find his son's corpse, he will bury it with honor.

But now he made a mistake.

Somebody was waiting for him there. Multiple people were waiting. They have the same abilities he has and they want him. Sasuke tried to escape the dimension however he spent his chakra after his battle with them. He needs some rest to make a portal home. He hid in a large rubbling of the crumbling dimension.

"Sasuke..." Their voices were calling him. He tried to ignore them.

For the first time in his adult life, he felt fear again. _Go away_. He whispered to himself. _Go away_.

But they kept on calling him.

Moments later, Sasuke regain his strength and opened a portal. The others felt the doorway and head towards it. Quickly, Sasuke leaped towards it and finally escaped the dark dimension.

Sasuke went home straight to his residence. "Finally! I'm home!" He entered his home and found his wife cooking their supper. She spotted him and gave him a smile. "Welcome home! How's your mission?"

"What?" Sasuke was confused for a moment. But then he remembered that he lied to her about going on a mission for Naruto. "It's good. I finished the mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"Search and... recon- something." Sasuke tried to make stories.

"Okay. Can you call Sarada while I'm preparing the table?"

Sasuke went upstairs but every step he take reminded him of his encounter with those people. Sasuke just encountered all of his alternate versions who fell deep in the darkness. These are the ones who lost their way and descent to violence and anger. They have his eyes but some don't have the Rinnegan. They have advance techniques than his and they are very dangerous to face one-on-one.

One Sasuke has two Rinnegans but appears to be a Jinchuriki of the Ten-tails just like Madara. He spoke to Sasuke. "Love is for the weak. How would you obtain power from that? What a waste." Sasuke called him the _Ju-chiha_.

Then another Sasuke wearing a battle armor that was designed to look like his Susanoo armor added some of his words. "No one loves you here. But that's good that you found one in your world." He's called the _Lord_ _Sasuke_.

Another one was wearing a black demon mask that hides half of his face but both of his eyes were shown. He has two swords on his back. "Sakura never exist here. But without her, I obtained ultimate power beyond imaginations!" He's the _Demon Uchiha_.

One of his counterpart appears to have red tattoos on his body and face. Wearing nothing but his pants and boots, he has Orochimaru's garments and purple mark on his eyes just like Orochimaru. "I'm jealous but then again I'm disgusted. Love is nothing. Embrace power!" Sasuke named him the _Bloodlust Uchiha_.

The last one was wearing a black suit, a hat and a pair of shades. He looks intimidating when his sharingan was glowing behind those shades. "It appears you are the only one in the multiverse who have someone like Sakura. It would suck if something happened to her." He made a nasty grin. _Black Hat Sasuke_ is a good name for him.

Sasuke remembered his evil versions and their intentions. For the first time in his life, he was terrified to see his dark true selves. He embraced Sakura tightly.

She was surprised by his actions. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke knew the fact that Sakura of his world is the only one left alive in the known multiverse. His evil counterparts He made a promise to her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

His wife was puzzled by his actions but she embraced him back, happy to know he's there for her.

* * *

Back to the present, Sasuke took his doppelganger to Orochimaru to inspect the corpse. The former villain checked the corpse's burnt skin and deep wounds. "It's Amaterasu that burned him. But he managed to remove them in time before it disintegrated his body. But his amputated his arm was cut by some sort of lightning embedded blade. A katana, to be exact."

Sasuke can feel their dark presence. They are coming.

He began to wonder why now. He lost his wife and his life turned miserable. Now his evil versions are coming to his world to wreck havoc. He asked himself how can he stop them when they have the same power and intelligence as his.

"What's this?" Orochimaru found something inside the corpse. He used his medical tweezers and pulled out a material from the corpse's back. "What do we have here?"

Sasuke saw the object and he quickly knew what it is. "It's a Chakra Receiver."

"Is this one of the Rinnegan's powers, right?"

"Yes." The Uchiha realized that the body has a tracker. His alternate versions knew where he lives now. "Throw it away! It's a tracker!"

Unfortunately, they were too late. When his doppelganger arrived in his world, the tracker has pinpoint his location and now the originator was on his way. Before Orochimaru can dispose of the rod, a doorway opened and five men emerged from it and greeted the two confused shinobis. They were not prepared for this.

"Hello, Sasuke." The Ju-chiha levitates towards his counterpart and gave him a sinister grin. "Long time, no see."

 **=X=**


	9. A New World

**A New World**

When time passes, Sasuke has reached 88 and started to have problems with his sight. The doctors tried to treat it however, the Uchiha's eyes kept on activating on its own using Infinite Tsukuyomi to the doctors. Before it gets out of control, Sasuke closed his eyes for the remaining days of his life.

Tragedy has befallen to the lone hero.

Days later, his daughter Sarada came to visit him at the hospital bring a treat. "Dad... I brought your favorite."

Sasuke recognized the smell of his favorite meal. He said "Thank you, Sarada."

She smiled knowing her father loved it. "I made it myself, you know."

"That's good." He tried the meal but he tasted something a little different. "It's a bit off- how do I say it?"

"Well, to be honest... I asked help with the twins."

Sasuke laughed at his daughter. "How are they though?"

"They are fine. Their team is one of the top teams in the Academy. One of them... then decided not to continue as a shinobi. Instead, she wants to be a cook."

He chuckled at his grandkids' passion. He laughed until he choked and coughed.

Sarada patted her father's back gently, looking worried at him. "Are you doing okay, dad?"

"I don't know. I'm not getting better that's for sure."

Before she leaves, she remembered that she brought something else for Sasuke. "Anyway, Boruto found this in the attic." It's an old photo of Team 7, dusty and torn. "He said that his mom kept it after the 7th's passing."

As he looked at thepicture, Sasuke recalled his moments with them and cried, realizing how short his time with them are.

Sarada comforted her father.

"I didn't get to spend more time with them. Few missions with them when we were kids. -but it's too late. First was your mother. Then Kakashi-sensei. And then Naruto. I... I miss them. He looked up and started to hallucinate and see Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi in the room watching over him. They were smiling, enjoying giving Sasuke company. "I can see them. I can feel them- watching me."

Sarada tried to talk to him. "Dad..."

But the Uchiha changed the subject. "Don't worry about me, Sarada. Try to work on your problems. I heard you have some trouble at home. Being alone is not good. After that disrespectful husband of yours- it was good you left him."

She corrected him. "He left me, dad."

"Same thing. It's okay that he's gone. You have to find someone else than him. How about Boruto? Does he still greets you _good morning_?"

Sarada tried to deny her feelings for her teammate. "Dad... I'm not going to- not him. Boruto is different. We are just- friends."

"Alright. I'm just saying. I'm not forcing you." He commented, "I'm just trying to tell you that Boruto is a great man."

Sarada smiled. But the she looked at her watch. "Anyway, I need to go. A lot of papers to do." She kissed him goodbye. "Bye, dad."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."As his daughter left the room, he's alone again. He continued hallucinating about his friends. His beloved Sakura came to him in his hallucination kept on asking him. "When are you coming home?". He removed his bandages and opened his eyes just to see her. He smiled and gave her a tap to her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

But then...

"That's sweet." A voice interrupted the moment there. "Kinda disappointed that you make peace to it."

Sasuke turned and saw himself leaning on the hospital wall cracking his knuckles. His appearance seemed to look like Madara's Juubi form with the white cloak, white long hair and truth-seeking orbs revolving around his back. "Who are you?" The old Sasuke was confused to see his younger self having the power he never had.

"Oh, right. You don't remember anything." The young Uchiha grabbed the old man by the neck and threw him to the wall. "Where is it? Where did you hide it?"

"What are you talking about?"

The young Uchiha turned one of the black orbs into a spike and stabbed the old man's shoulder. "Where is the cube?"

The old Sasuke has no clue what the young Sasuke was saying. "I'm sorry, boy. I have no idea-"

But then someone popped out of nowhere and delivered a powerful kick to the young Uchiha's pale face. "Get away from my best friend's husband!" It was Ino Yamanaka. Once the pale god-like Uchiha was down, Ino took the old man Sasuke away.

The hospital room began to blur and turned into a void. Sasuke was confused by what's happening. He looked at Ino and noticed she's has not aged.

"Ino, what is going on?"

Then a light appeared before them. "This is not real!" She suddenly threw him towards it and powerful force struck Sasuke's face like a shockwave.

* * *

Then Sasuke woke up and realized he's no longer an old man.

 _It's just an illusion after all_.

He then noticed he's still inside Orochimaru's lab and remembered that they were investigating his doppleganger's corpse.

Beside him was Ino. She used her technique to release Sasuke from an unending illusion. Accompanying her was Sai and Yamato.

They looked badly beaten like they have been to war.

"What happened?" Sasuke's first question.

Sai answered him. "I knew that was not you."

"What do you mean?"

Yamato then said. "There's no time to explain. We need to get you out of here. They are coming back."

" _They_? Who are they?"

Sai and Ino carried the weakened Uchiha to safety. Yamato stayed behind. "I'll try to hold them off. Just get him out of here!"

"What is going on?" Sasuke did not get an answer as he was being carried away to an unknown location. He looked at the Jonin trying to hold off the thick and large wall of wood as it started to crack like something from the other side is trying to get through.

Sasuke felt the dark chakra nearby. He recognized it. "Impossible."

The wall shattered into million pieces sending splinters everywhere.

Three men emerged from the other side with their disturbing appearances. It's the evil versions of Sasuke Uchiha. One obtained the Juubi's power. One still has Orochimaru's curse mark but changed his attire into something intimidating. The third guy has purple armor that looked exactly like his Susanoo armor.

These three looked pissed and they were about to use their full power on them but fortunately, Yamato did not hesitate. The jonin threw his powerful technique that turned the lab into a large jungle, growing thousand large trees all over the place.

The three Uchihas were unprepared.

Sasuke saw everything. His three evil selves gang up on the jonin relentlessly beating him to death.

* * *

They got outside from the underground lab and took their time to rest their feet. Sasuke then asked, "Now tell me what's going on?"

Ino and Sai looked at each other thinking they should tell him what's going on.

" _You_ just destroyed the world." Sai pointed at the surroundings.

Sasuke looked around and saw fires and smoke all over the place. It's like there's a war going on and he has been in the illusion for a long time. "How long am I out?"

"We don't know." Ino said. "The last time I saw you was last week."

"How long did those guys-?"

"Three days." Sai pulled out a scroll and started drawing their next transportation.

"Survivors?"

"Unconfirmed." Sai answered. "The village was attacked immediately by these six men who happens to be wearing your face. The attacks lasted for an hour and everyone's dead. Ino and I were away in a mission with Captain Yamato. We came back and saw the village in ruins."

"No survivors." Ino simply said it. "The only remaining Leaf ninjas are the ones who were away from the village and on the mission."

"We met a couple of them. Most of them are youngsters."

Sasuke doesn't like the sound of that. "Did you check everywhere in the village? Did you really check for survivors?"

Sai said. "To be honest, we are not a 100% sure that everybody died. We barely search the village but-"

"But those bastards were around, ravaging the place." Ino said. "It is like they were searching for something."

"Sarada? Have you seen her?" Sasuke asked. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Sarada and her teammates were one of the younger shinobis we encountered."

Sasuke was relieved to hear the news. "Where are they now?"

Sai summoned his Ink Falcon ready for transport. "We are going to their location right now."

The three ninjas climbed up on the giant bird and flew off to an unknown location.

 **=X=**


	10. The Gift

**THE GIFT**

There was a grand party celebrating their victory and peace in the world. The war ended thanks to Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone were there enjoying the moment with their family and friends. But Sasuke was sitting on his chair with a sake on his hand watching his family dancing with the others. He saw Sarada having a good time with her friends.

Then he noticed Naruto and Hinata were having a sweet moment as they danced. Sasuke felt a little jealous but then he remembered he married the most beautiful woman in the world. Sakura noticed him still sitting with his drink. "Sasuke! Come and dance!"

"I'm... I'm not sure that I can."

She chuckled, "I'll teach you." Sakura pulled him out from his chair and took him to the dance floor. Everyone made way for them and smiled at the sight of Sasuke being embarrassed about it. "Don't look at them." She said. "They're just jealous."

They began dancing and having a peaceful moment together. Sasuke never had a dance before in his life. He never tried doing it with anyone... only her. But then he had a strange feeling about it. Something's wrong. He got confused and stopped.

Sakura noticed his confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you here? Why are we here?" He looked around the grand hall and see the entire crowd. He saw familiar faces, alive and dead. "No." He saw his brother Itachi and his parents watching them. They all waved at the couple and smiled blissfully. Then beside them were his enemies like Madara and Obito Uchiha along with the rest of the Uchiha members who were killed during the massacre.

Sasuke noticed he's in a genjutus. However, Sakura held his hand and calmed him with a kiss. "Sasuke..." She rubbed his hand and gave him a smile. "It is time to go home."

"Home?" He then turned around and noticed everyone in the ball room including Sakura disappeared.

"Sasuke?" Her voice echoed around the place causing him to collapse on the floor and felt a rush of sadness in him.

Then all of a sudden, he woke up in a dim place. Sasuke was living inside a cave for far too long. He turned his head and saw the dying campfire. Just beside him was his ragged bag and a picture of his family. He remembered what happened.

As he began to shed tears, someone entered the muddy cave and approached the damaged ninja.

It was Itachi who came to check on his little brother's condition. "How are you feeling, Sasuke?"

Sasuke wiped away his tears and looked at his family picture. He then began to wonder. "Was it worth it?"

His brother doesn't know the right answer for it. "I don't know. Sasuke. Depends on how you and I see it?"

"I thought stopping you will make my life a little brighter..." Sasuke said. "But god damn it- History was not that friendly to me."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find her." Sasuke hid the picture of Sasuke on his pack.

"Why not change the past again?"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled at him. He knew the consequences about it. "I don't want to ruin the timeline again. I'll just have to live with it. Find her and... and..."

But Itachi reminded him the terrible thing that happened. "The Uchihas killed her family and friends during the coup. Do you think she'll ever forgive an Uchiha like you?"

Sasuke simply answered. "I'll try."

* * *

Another dream of that same ball room. Everyone was celebrating a victory and peace after a great war has been stopped. Then at the dance floor, Sakura was dancing with Sasuke having a tender moment.

He began to enjoy the moment which made him smile.

Sakura then noticed that the victory happened at his Sasuke's birthday. Only her remembered about it. She whispered to him. "Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"Of course. I appreciate what you did. Making this happen... it's surprising." He thanked her.

Sakura held his hand and whispered to him. "Sasuke... it is time to go home."

"Why?"

"I have a gift for you. It was a surprise." However, she noticed Sasuke's smile disappeared. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Out from the blue, Sasuke gently lets her go and turned around away from her. "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke?"

Then, she felt a loud cry echoing throughout the ball room and shook the walls. Sakura panicked. As the sound flow around, she saw the people slowly disappear one by one including Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

Abruptly, she woke up from the dream and heard her baby crying from the next room. "Oh god... not this again." She turned and woke her sleeping husband. "Hey. Wake up. It's your turn."

Naruto opened his eyes and heard his son's cries. He grunted. "Alright." He gets up from the bed and picked up a bottle of milk.

As he left the room, Sakura went back to sleep. But then realized that she dreamt about an Uchiha. She doesn't know why she have those dreams.

 **=X=**


	11. The Gift 2

THE GIFT Part 2  
The Uchiha brothers to the deep dark forest between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. They made sure no one followed them and made sure no witnesses. When the brothers came across a river, they encountered two ANBU members who were scouting around the area.

They immediately recognized them. "It's them!"

Itachi quickly threw a smoke bomb at them to cover their escape. Sasuke was surprised by his brother's actions. "Why didn't you cast genjutsu at them?"

"I forgot to remind you that after the Uchiha coup d'etat, the ANBU has changed their masks to be immune to any genjutsus."

"So you're telling this timeline has anti-Uchiha tech."

"Precisely." When the two got away, Itachi has something to say to his brother. "I heard rumors that Sakura escaped with the 4th Hokage's son."

Sasuke was not surprised by that fact. "Okay. How about the other clans?"

His older brother coldly said. "They were wiped out."

The Uchiha was surprised. "All of them?"

"Well, not all of them. Clans who stood against the Uchiha were wiped out. Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka-"

"So all of them. Everybody I know are dead."

"Yes. They are."

Sasuke cannot comprehend what this timeline did. But still, it's fault to meddling the past. "You said the Uchiha only wiped out the clans who stood against them. Which clans were spared and joined the Uchiha's side?"

"They are many of them. But there is one who has an exception because... he was a great friend on an Uchiha member. Kakashi of the Hatake clan."

"Kakashi-sensei..."

Then the tow reached the end of the forest and into a wide plain field. "We're here." He turned to the hill and pointed at the small hut. "Over there, Sasuke."

The Uchiha took a look and found a woman with pink hair doing her daily laundry, hanging the wide white sheets to dry up. Remembering her face gave him memories of his timeline. "It's her! She's here! That's Sakura!"

Before anything gets worse, Itachi stopped him. "Calm down, Sasuke. Remember... the Uchiha slaughtered her friends and family. Do you think she will listen to you?"

But Sasuke did not lose hope. He will convince her. "I'll try." He shoved his brother away and ran towards her. As he climbed up hill, he yelled her name. "SAKURA!"

His voice reached her instantly and when she turned to look. She saw the face of the monster she feared. She immediately screamed for help. "Naruto! They're here! They found us!" She then saw Itachi as well standing near the trees watching.

Sasuke paused as he heard his friend's name. "Naruto?"

The blond ninja came out from the hut with a baby on his arms. His eyes turned red as he glared at Sasuke. With a growl, he slowly gave his wife their baby. "Sakura, take Arashi and run."

"But Naruto... he will kill you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. The demon fox is still inside me, remember?"

"But... but... you'll lose control. The beast will take over you."

Naruto knows the price. "I know. I rather release the beast just to kill these bastard Uchihas. Now go!"

Without any goodbyes or a kiss of farewell, she just ran away as far as she could with their baby.

Calmly, Sasuke approached him with a little confusion. He did not expect them to have a child. "You and Sakura? Why would history do this?" He doesn't mind it that they were together. She looked happy.

"Because of your bloody clan, Sasuke. Your people slaughtered a lot of people. What did you do? Taking their side?"

Sasuke doesn't remember what his alternate self did. "I'm sorry. I don't think I have a choice."

"Choice? CHOICE?! Don't you remember what you did?!"

Sasuke was confused. He did not expect that. He has no clue what he did. "No. I don't-"

At the top of his lungs with his growl of anger, Naruto revealed the dark fact of the alternate history. "You came to our school... to the Academy and yelled at us. Asking to join the Uchiha clan and their coup. Many refused. Many think it was a joke! But the atmosphere shifted when you draw out that katana, Sasuke."

"No." Sasuke was horrified. He started to tremble in fear. "No, that's not possible. I would never-"

Naruto yelled at him as he approached him. "YOU SLAUGHTERED EVERYONE! Some fought back but some ran in fear... but you still killed them!" His body began to burn as the demon fox slowly coming out. "Impaled them!"

"No." Sasuke denies it.

"Decapitated them!"

"No!" He tried to ignore those words. He tried to erase those pictures in his mind.

"Slit their throats!"

"NO!" Images of his friends, students and teachers came out in his mind, flashing at them one by one. "I... I would never do that."

But then his brother confirmed the fact. "It's all true, Sasuke. The Uchihas influenced you to do this. Mom and dad cannot do anything because I was in jail because of you. When I was absent, the clan turned you into a killing machine. I was never there to stop you."

Sasuke cannot accept it. He felt a little dizzy about it. "History is now my enemy. An enemy that I can never defeat."

"And today..." Naruto's body burst out with an incredible amount of red chakra. "-is where I can avenge all of them!" His four tails popped out and instantly attacked the two brothers.

Sasuke was still in shock about what he did. But his brother Itachi quickly leaped into action and rescued his brother. The beast missed its target with his claws. He turned to the two and made another attack. Itachi activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and hoped that it will to stop the beast.


	12. The Gift 3

**THE GIFT Part 3**

Sakura ran as fast as she could until she reached the cliffside. There's a river below but it leads to the rapids. Her baby Arashi began to cry as he felt something wrong with the atmosphere.

It was his father who used his Tailed-Beast's power against the Uchihas. He used everything he has to end them and avenge his fallen friends.

But then the atmosphere shifted and the baby stopped crying.

Sakura felt a sudden presence coming from behind and she turned and saw the cloaked man Sasuke. He yelled her, begging her to stop. "I want you to listen to me for a second."

"Stay back! Stay back!" She yelled as she back away. However, unbeknownst to her, she's getting closer to the cliff.

"Sakura! Please! Listen to me!"

"Did you kill him?" Sakura wondered if they did kill Naruto.

"Who? Naruto?" Sasuke remembered what his brother did. He reassured her. "He's alright. My brother just knocked him out. He'll be fine."

Sakura doesn't believe what he said but she's ready to accept her husband's demise. She held her baby close and tight. "I will never let you kill him."

"Listen to me now, Sakura!" Then he calmed down and thought of an alternative way to ease the tension. "Have you heard the name Sarada?"

Sakura paused when she heard that familiar name. It is like a small piece of memory locked inside her mind. She responded. "Yes..."

Sasuke can see something in her expression. "You know it, right? That name..."

"I... I heard of it. ... only in my dream." She remembered that same dream in the hall. "You were there. ... How?"

The Uchiha felt hope for the first time since he landed in the new timeline. "It appears Time cannot change memories." He wanted to make her remember. "Yes! Your friends were there, right? Naruto and the others... all there- smiling and dancing. Having a great time."

Unfortunately, she rejected it. Remembering the Uchiha's abilities to manipulate people. "No. This is one of your genjutsu... that's you playing my head!"

"No! Please! Listen to me. I'm not using my sharingan. You can tell! My eyes are not red."

"Everything is an illusion! You are just fooling me!"

"I'm not- just listen to me! The dreams you saw are real! It happened. I just-" He meddled with Time. "I just changed it... because I wanted to have the whole family together. There's a point in time that my brother will slaughter my clan-"

"It did happen." She unsuspectedly made a sinister smirk. "Still loyal to your clan... willing to change your brother's actions. Continuing their plans."

"It's not like that. I tried everything to find a specific way to preserve my family. But history keeps giving me two options. Save my family or my future... with you."

"Why in the world would I be with you?"

"I never asked you about it. I was thinking it's just a simple infatuation that turned into a long lasting- affection."

Sakura cannot believe what he was saying. She started to notice he has turned insane. She doesn't want to hear more of his suger-coated words. She wanted him away. "Leave us be, Uchiha. Leave us alone! You already have your village! You won!"

Sasuke replied. "I... I don't know what to say anymore." Knowing that his effort to calm her down and make listen was unsuccessful and so he thought of saying the words that he rarely say to her. "I... I love you, Sakura."

At this point, Sakura doesn't feel the same way. His words are now meaningless to her. "Enough of your lies!" She back away from him one step back. But then she slipped and fell of the cliff including her baby.

With any hesitation, Sasuke jumped off the cliff to save her. As they descent, he caught her and the baby and used himself as cover when they drop to the river. And everything turned black.

Moments has passed, Sakura woke up and saw the clear night sky, she sat up and look around- "... where am I?" Then she saw someone sitting next to the campfire, cradling her child. "Naruto?"

But it was not Naruto. I was Sasuke. "Hello, Sakura... I'm glad you're awake." He gentle cradled the baby.

Sakura started panicked and tried to get the baby away from him. "Let go of him! Let go of him, you bastard!"

"What? No! ... and keep your voice down." He said as he puts the baby back to his crib.

"Don't you dare kill him!" Sakura gave him a death stare and a warning.

"Sakura, please... you know how hard it is for me to put the baby to sleep." He remembered his few days with Sarada when she was a baby.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke sat down and took his time to think how to explain. "Sit down... and listen to what I'm about to say."

Sakura had no choice. She sat down and hoped he will not do anything to her child. "What do you want to say?"

"Okay. I'll tell you everything... and I hope you remember."

Meanwhile, Itachi received a call from the Root's head Danzo Shimura. He wanted to know the status of Sasuke's arrest. "I lost them." Itachi answered.

"Them? What do you mean you lost them?"

"We have encountered Naruto Uzumaki. But not to worry, we have the Kyuubi. I'm taking him back to the village."

"That's... that's good. I'll send a team to retrieve it."

"Yes, sir." He turned off the communicator and watched Sasuke telling Sakura about his supposedly history with her. He knew she will never believe him.

Then someone approached and joined him. "They're coming for me, right?"

"Yes."

Naruto was ready to face his opponents. But then he still was curious about what Itachi said. "Everything you said is true, right?"

"Yeah. I refused to believe it but Sasuke knew so much about me. Knew all of my secrets like I just told him."

"How did he do it?"

"There was an Uchiha named Obito who has the ability to manipulate space/time. My brother somehow modified the eye to manipulate time."

Naruto cannot comprehend what he just heard. Time-travel and alternate history. "-and Sasuke changed history." Then he wondered, "Where's the eye now?"

Slowly, Itachi's eyes turned red as he stared at Sasuke. "I have no idea. But I'm going to take it."

* * *

As the Uchiha brothers have a calm time with the Uzumakis, two Anbu ninjas arrived at Root and delivered their news. They explained to Danzo what really happened. They were part of the operation to arrest Sasuke Uchiha but the leader of the operation, Itachi Uchiha, betrayed the team and helped escaped his brother from them.

Danzo has predicted about Itachi's betrayal. He knew he would never abandoned his brother and he will do anything to help him. But that leaves another question, why would Itachi answered his call and told him about the Kyuubi's capture.

As an extra precaution, Danzo commanded the two to call their best asset to retrieve the Kyuubi and arrest the two Uchiha brothers. But then he added that if they resist, eliminate them. The two Anbu left to do their duty.

When they left, Danzo went to his workplace where he meet with his secret associates who provided information about Sasuke. "What you said was truth after all. Itachi would betray me. But I already prepared something in this situation."

"But you hesitated."

"That was before... but now, I'm calling my best assassin."

"Watch out, Danzo. It will be trouble if you don't keep that guy in check."

"I know." Danzo said. "But he's loyal to me and only me."

Out from the shadows, Danzo's secret associates were the evil counterparts of Sasuke. They were unaffected by the change of history but they remembered that they decimated the Leaf Village upon their arrival to that world. But somehow, their good version of Sasuke managed to fixed it. One of them wore a Susanoo armor approached the old man and said, "If that time comes, we'll be there to take Sasuke. That is why I don't want anyone of your Anbu to touch Sasuke. Leave him to us."

Danzo felt the darkness inside those counterparts and he was right about the Uchihas. They're evil.

 **=X=**


	13. The Gift 4

**THE GIFT Part 4**

It was not a good time between them. The couple decided to stick together with the brothers, escorting them through the woods. Sakura held her baby securely as they march forward. "Where are we going?"

Sasuke replied. "To a place where they can't find us."

The blond asked. "What is this place?"

"Amegakure." Itachi answered as he paused, hearing something behind them. He can tell someone's following them.

"Oh boy..." Then Naruto heard the thunder from the horizon. "I forgot to bring my favorite umbrella."

However, unbeknownst to them except Itachi, two ANBU were tailing them. They tried their best to stay hidden. They knew their opponent have great senses. The Uchihas can detect anyone from 10 meters away. But their mistake was passing through the branches and move the leaves as they pass. With a tiny bit of unusual disturbance can be detected by Itachi himself.

The two masked ninjas kept their distance but make sure they don't lose them. Yamato stopped and called Danzo, updating their pursuit. "We have spotted Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi. They're escorting the Kyuubi to the Amegakur border."

"That bastard Uchiha!" Danzo did not like what he heard. Then he looked at the two associates, making that smug look at him. Their expressions translate to "I told you so."

"Just don't let them get away! We need that Kyuubi!"

"It will be done." Yamato looked at his partner Sai. He prepared his weapon. "Ready?"

Sai nodded.

The four later reached the border easily without encounter anyone strangely. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Itachi entered the village hidden in the rain and they were greeted by a familiar face. It was an old man with white spiky long hair. "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled wide. "Pervy Sage? You live here?"

It was the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya and he's with three people in dark robes. "Yeah. This is the place where I want to take you and meet my other students." Naruto and Jiraiya were having a long talk like they have never seen for a decade. Naruto has that smile on his face that Sakura rarely see. But then he remembered the bad memories. His expression changed when Jiraiya mentioned about Naruto's parents.

"I'm sorry about your parents though."

Out of curiosity, Sasuke asked his brother. "What happened to his parents?"

"Not important right now." He turned around and noticed a family presence.

Sakura heard their conversation and started telling Sasuke. "When your damn clan started the uprising, his father sacrificed himself to protect them. And then his mother who was the Kyuubi host transferred the beast to Naruto. However, the jutsu was incomplete and so the seal is half close." She remembered those moments when Naruto loses control. It terrifies her sometimes.

Jiraiya then noticed the two Uchihas and looked at them with a stern look. "How about these people? They finally realized what they've done?"

Sasuke accepts the truth. "Yes. We just want a safe place to hide... for now."

"Running away?"

"More like a safe place to think for our next move."

Sakura confirmed it to the Uchihas. "We are not coming with you."

"But Sakura... we talked about this."

"Not going to listen to you."

As the two began talking, Jiraiya just watched the drama going. "Did I miss anything here?"

Itachi can clear things up for the old man. "I'll explain in a very short paragraph."

"100 words, please." Jiraiya doesn't like long explanations.

"My brother is from the future and he went back in time to change history but it went wrong and things get out of hand ... for him. Now he has to find a place to stay and plan out his next move."

Jiraiya was confused a little but later understood the time travel part. "Okay. If he has the power to turn back time, why won't he go back and stop himself for changing the future? Is his future good? Is anyone okay?"

"I can only say that we didn't die in vain in his future."

Jiraiya started to have an idea. "I should write a book about this." Then he noticed their soaking clothes. He tapped his head with disbelief. He cannot believe that he forgot about the rain. "Oh! I'm such an idiot! Come in! We are preparing ramen."

Naruto was overjoyed to hear it. "Yes! Three bowls, please!"

"Just one for me and my little boy." Sakura said.

However, Sasuke was saddened to see Naruto and Sakura together with their child. They looked like a perfect family. He began to wonder if he didn't do what he did, his daughter would still exist. As Sasuke was overthinking about his actions, Itachi noticed him thinking deep. "You know... you can still change this. Go back and stop yourself from-"

"For the last time, I'm not going to screw history again. I did this and I'm going to live with it."

"Sasuke! You are not looking at the bigger picture here." Itachi told him the current history. "Your future has acquired peace but this timeline has not. The Sand Village and the Sound Village are still working together and they have plans to attack the village soon. Even though the Akatsuki group doesn't exist in this timeline but the members that you mentioned are still alive and causing more terror. Kisame Hoshigaki from the Hidden Mist formed his Seven Swordsmen and killed the Lady Mizukage. Deidara from the Hidden Stone sets hundreds of bombs and killed a lot of hostages. Sasori of the Red Sand-!"

"Alright!" Sasuke yelled. "I get it! It's bad but..." He took another look at Sakura enjoying her time with Naruto and Jiraiya. "I just want to have a happy family. You. Me. Mom and dad."

"You already have." Itachi said. "But you changed it, Sasuke. You just erased your own happiness in life." He then joined the others for ramen. He knew there are a lot to discuss about his brother's actions. But first, they need some time to relax. "Come on, Sasuke. Let's eat. We will worry about this tomorrow."

Sasuke agrees.

Meanwhile...  
Danzo received another call from his two subordinates. "Well? Any news?"

Yamato answered, "We have found their location and they are with the sannin Jiraiya. What are going to do?" The two were hiding in the shadows, near the borders of the village.

"Do not worry. I'm sending someone to assist you." Danzo signalled a person with him, telling him to call this certain individual. "Be ready for him. He's our wild card."

"Roger that."

Hearing those words, Sai knew who that is. "Shit. Not that guy."

With no knowledge about it, Yamato asked. "Who is it?"

"The crazy dude from Yugakure."

 **=X=**


End file.
